


Chill

by Sarosia



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash, Sleep Sex, blanket sharing, chilly, happy dreams, little bits of solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/Sarosia
Summary: A chill comes in the Glade at night, leading to Thomas and Newt sharing blankets and a bit more. Only thing is, Thomas is a very deep sleeper.





	

 

It was still dark when Newt woke up. He didn't know what it was that woke him up, but the good money was on the motion of the body right behind him. Why was there someone behind him? He never slept close enough to anyone that they might press against him, much less start using him for their own fun. Newt opened his mouth to tell the guy to get off him, but the sound died in his throat at the small moan.

 

Newt knew that voice and then why he was pressed up so close behind him. There had been a strange chill in the air lately. Mostly at night, but every once in a while, an almost icy wind would hit during the day. Newt couldn't remember anything like this in the years he'd been here. As such, things like blankets were short supply and they weren't all that warm on their own.

 

Thomas had wrapped his around him and still kept making these little cold sounds that made it impossible for Newt to do anything but stay awake and listen to them. Just wanting to get to sleep, Newt sat up and threw his blanket on him, too.

 

“Newt,” Thomas whispered, “you don't have to – ”

 

“Do if I want to sleep tonight, Greenie.” Newt turned onto his side away from Thomas. All of his exposed skin was already getting chilled. If he could just get to sleep, though...it wouldn't matter.

 

Newt jumped when two blankets landed on him. Then he felt Thomas' warmth behind him. Not close enough to touch, though. “This okay?”

 

Newt nodded. “Yeah, Greenie. It's fine.”

 

Between then and now, that small space had disappeared. Thomas huffed out a hot breath over Newt's neck. His hips kept thrusting a steady rhythm against Newt's ass. Thomas had one hand spread over Newt's stomach just below his belly button to hold him in place, so Newt found he couldn't just scoot away.

 

“Hey, Greenie...” Newt whispered over his shoulder. There wasn't any answer and literally no change in Thomas' movements. Could he really be asleep? “Thomas?”

 

Thomas' face pressed into Newt's back, his breath making Newt hot. Feeling Thomas' cock pushing behind him was doing something to his body, too. Newt didn't really pay much attention to that part of him than he had to in a normal day. This twisted prison they were in consumed his every thought and anything that might distract him from it got instantly relegated to the back.

 

Newt knew some of the other guys did it, though. Even now, he could hear distant sounds similar to the ones right behind him. Other Gladers either by themselves or helping out a friend. Always keeping quiet so everyone else could sleep.

 

It was like sleeping-Thomas read his mind. The hand on his stomach moved down and with amazing precision, he palmed the bulge that was Newt's cock. Newt almost choked trying to keep the sound in. Somewhere, there was a small snicker and he ignored it.

 

Thomas squeezed and rubbed the fabric over Newt. Newt shut his eyes and rocked forward into Thomas' hand, back to meet Thomas' cock. Thomas' movements sped up. Newt bit his lip hard to keep from making any more noise than the soft sounds already coming on every breath. Thomas paused tight to him and Newt swore he could feel him twitching as he came.

 

Thomas gave several smaller thrusts and then his hand slid backwards off Newt. He rolled over and Newt heard him snoring.

 

Newt lay in shock for a second that Thomas could just do _that_ and be back to normal sleep so fast. That answered the question that Thomas really was asleep through all that, though. Newt was sure that awake, Thomas would have at least helped a guy out after using him like that. He was a nice guy, if a bit too curious sometimes. As it was, Newt was on his own.

 

He opened his pants and went to work.

 

#

 

Thomas was gone when he woke up. Hard to believe since the guy usually had to be dragged out of sleep. Which, Newt thought, actually gave more sense to last night. Thomas – in his super smarts – had probably put together what he'd done last night and he was somewhere in the Glade being beyond ashamed.

 

Newt wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to see Thomas or not right now, so he didn't bother looking for him. He did wonder if Thomas remembered his dream and who he was seeing while he touched Newt. Probably some girl. But then wouldn't feeling Newt's cock have been enough to jar him from that fantasy?

 

Newt went through his usual morning checking of the early rituals around the Glade. If anyone noticed how he was a tad distracted, they didn't say anything. He saw the Runners off and made sure Frypan had everything set up. He was usually good on his own, but everyone needs a little push now and then.

 

Newt was chewing more on his thumb than his food when Thomas plopped down beside him, jarring the whole bench. He leaned in close to Newt and though he'd done it before any number of other days, Newt thought it was a little too close today.

 

“Thanks for the blanket last night. Don't think I said that.”

 

“You're very welcome, Greenie. Your muttering about the bleeding cold were keeping me up anyway.” Newt kept his eyes down. The urge to ask him about what he did last night kept getting stronger and he was sure he'd break if he had to actually look up and into his eyes. Kinda brown-ish, honey-looking eyes. Freckles sticking out even with him being a tad too tan.

 

Newt tried his best to at least make a dent in the sparse food he'd picked for his plate. “You, uh, you sleep all right?”

 

Thomas laughed. “Ah, like I was dead! I mean, I don't think I've slept that well since waking up in that box. I feel...great!”

 

Newt felt the skin of his face start to warm. “What was so great about it? Dreams or...?”

 

Thomas shook his head, taking a big bite out of something. “Not that I remember. Just slept really deep. I think a Griever could've come in and I wouldn't have woke up.”

 

So he didn't remember anything. But he had to know something happened. The evidence had to have been right _there_ when he realized his pants were literally glued to him. Newt zoned out and it took him a minute to realize that Thomas had been talking. When Newt didn't answer, Thomas touched his arm.

 

The feel of Thomas' skin on his started something Newt didn't have time to deal with today. Newt jerked out of his grasp and stood up. “I have to go somewhere else. Things to do, uh, not here. Later.”

 

Newt was almost out when Thomas called, “What about your breakfast?”

 

“Eat it. Or give it to Chuck.”

 

Newt proceeded to spend the rest of the day doing everything in his power to avoid Thomas. And he succeeded. Right up until he was heading to bed and Thomas was already lying sprawled out over both of their pallets set up side by side. Newt huffed, but there was still a smile he couldn't control spreading over the lower part of his face.

 

“Hey.”

 

Thomas snored.

 

Newt kicked Thomas right in the thigh and had to do it twice before he jerked awake. He blinked up at Newt in the low light and it was possibly the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. “Newt? Wha'...want?”

 

The rough sound of his voice sent a twinge through his middle. “I'd really like to sleep and your shuck arse is in the way, Greenie.”

 

Thomas looked down and scooted over until he was completely back on his pallet. Newt rolled his eyes and lay down on his own. He hadn't even gotten comfortable – as comfortable as they could get, anyway – and Thomas was already back to snoring. Newt snorted and went to sleep thinking that last night had to have been a one-time thing and now it was out of Thomas' system, everything could be normal.

 

“Newt...” It was more of a breath than a sound, but Newt's ears were sharp even when he was asleep. He would've gone back to sleep when there wasn't anything else, but then his body rocked with Thomas'. And the second he realized it was happening again was the second he realized his own cock was already hard.

 

After another minute, Newt realized it had been his own name that woke him up. Thomas couldn't have been dreaming about him... “Greenie? Thomas?”

 

Thomas moaned softly, but his rhythm didn't change. Again, he was asleep. Newt moved quickly. He pulled his pants open and moved Thomas' hand to it. Thomas squeezed him and the movement of his hips managed to slide Newt's cock through the ring of his hand.

 

“Newt...” Thomas moved faster and then he was coming, short hard thrusts into Newt's body. Newt was so close and then Thomas' hand just went limp, sliding off him to lie with his arm still draped over Newt's side.

 

Newt twisted enough to see Thomas' face. Thomas' slack, deep in sleep, face. Newt dropped back on his side and after a minutes' contemplation, he put Thomas' hand back on his cock. He guided it to slide over him, pretending Thomas was the one making it move. That Thomas was the one really trying to make him feel good right now.

 

After he came, all Newt did was put himself back in his jeans. He left his cum on Thomas' fingers and Thomas' arm draped over his side. And he slept really deep.

 

#

 

Thomas was gone again when Newt woke up. Newt assumed it was to clean up and this time truly feel ashamed for his nightly behavior rather than not remembering a thing. Thomas was already eating when Newt finally dragged himself there. He grabbed something that was supposed to be a muffin and was on his way back outside when Thomas spoke up.

 

“Hey, Newt!”

 

The glowing smile on his face was too much and Newt rushed out of the room. He got a few steps away before there were feet behind him. As hard as he tried to move faster, his ankle started to throb and he had to stop, stretching it.

 

“Hey, something wrong?”

 

“Look, Thomas...just go.”

 

“Did I do something...?”

 

Newt shut his eyes. “...no.”

 

“Okay, so why don't I believe you?”

 

“I'm not...mad...at you or anything. I just want to take a walk by myself. That all right?”

 

“You were moving pretty fast – ”

 

“Shuck, Tommy, can you leave me alone right now?!” Newt snapped.

 

“Newt, I just...” Thomas' voice was soft. It made him think of the way Thomas had said his name last night.

 

Newt angled his head to glare at the boy standing only a couple feet away. Thomas barely had a chance to open his mouth before Newt's hand shot out and he grabbed Thomas by the shirt. He grabbed a little too much and Thomas whimpered as Newt essentially dragged him by his nipple through the Glade. He went straight into the Deadheads.

 

When they were deep enough, Newt stopped. He shoved Thomas into a tree, reminding him that he was pretty strong on his own. “You seriously don't remember last night or the night before?”

 

Thomas blinked at him like he was crazy. He felt a little crazy. “I remember...sleeping?”

 

Newt chuckled. “Say my name.”

 

“Newt.” Thomas' voice was barely a whisper, but his eyes held a hundred questions in them. The majority of them probably something to do with Newt's brain.

 

Newt had some questions of his own, there. He attacked Thomas' mouth. It was harsh and full of all the frustration Thomas had made him feel just the last couple of nights.

 

Thomas stood frozen against the tree, taking in the sudden onslaught. Slowly, his mouth began moving with Newt's. He brought his hands up to touch and then hold Newt's sides.

 

When they broke for air, Thomas said, “What'd I do?”

 

Newt's face pinked. “You rubbed yourself on me for two nights in a row. Last night you said my name. Dreaming of me?”

 

Thomas still looked a little dazed from the kiss. He nodded. “There was, uh, stuff on my...” he raised his left hand, “when I woke up this morning.”

 

Newt smiled. “I had to do something. Feeling you got me so worked up.”

 

Thomas' mouth fell open and Newt kissed him again. He pressed the length of his body to Thomas'. “It was so good other than you went straight back into normal sleep before you could do anything to help me.”

 

“Sorry,” Thomas said against his lips, “that was really rude. Your leg okay to keep standing?”

 

The question threw Newt. He tested it and he was okay right now. “Yeah, why – what are you doing?”

 

Thomas switched their places so that Newt's back was to the tree. He kissed Newt's mouth before moving down to his neck. Newt moaned, “Tommy...”

 

Thomas chuckled. “Much better than 'Greenie.'”

 

“What did I call you in the dreams?”

 

“...Greenie.” Thomas pulled back to look at him. “You haven't really called me by my name. Greenie's really all I've got from you.”

 

Newt grinned. “Well, Tommy, we've got to change that.”

 

“But first, I've got a debt to pay.” Thomas pulled Newt's shirt off. He kissed and sucked all over the skin of Newt's chest before heading down to his stomach.

 

Newt twisted his hips. “Tommy...”

 

Thomas looked up at him. “I've got you.”

 

Newt watched Thomas tug his pants open. He rolled his head back to rest on the tree. "Yeah, you do. Ah..."  
  
Thomas had jerked his pants down to his thighs. He wrapped a hand around Newt and Newt's world shook a little. Thomas' hand started sliding over him, slow. And then he began to talk. "You are...I've been dreaming about you since...third day I was here."  
  
Newt looked down at him. Thomas was still stroking him so slow. It was good and nowhere near enough. "Really?"  
  
Thomas put his cheek on Newt's hip, his breath washing over him and making things better. He rolled his eyes up and Newt's heart stuttered in his chest. "I knew moving over and sharing the blanket with you was a bad idea. But I didn't want you to be cold. Honestly didn't think I'd start touching you in my sleep."  
  
"Definitely did more than just touching." Newt moved his hips in an attempt at more than what Thomas was giving him. "Shuck, Thomas...would you just..."  
  
Thomas pulled back and put his other arm across Newt's stomach to hold him against the tree. "Should've just asked."  
  
Thomas moved to flick his tongue over the head of Newt's cock. He stared at Newt's cock like he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do. Newt watched him, holding his breath and terrified that Thomas was going to suddenly realize this wasn't what he wanted at all. Newt honestly felt like he could cry. And then throw up. And then cry some more. Seriously, when did he get so bloody attached...  
  
Newt's racing thoughts crashed into a wall of silence when Thomas brought the head into his mouth. He slid forward and back, just at the tip, and Newt's knees went weak. It was how their first kiss should have been. Slow and smooth and exploring. Every time he took him in, Thomas added a little more.

 

Newt's legs turned to jelly and he leaned harder on the tree to stay upright. He tried to watch him, but it felt so good that he was finding it hard to focus on anything other than Thomas' mouth. Warmth was quickly filling his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to have it fill him up completely. “Tommy...Tommy, I'm gonna come...”

 

Thomas pulled off, still stroking him with his hand. He shot up onto his feet and kissed him. Newt moaned into his mouth. Thomas moved down to suck a mark on Newt's neck. He said, “Do it. I've gotta make you do it one more time before we're even.”

 

Newt's stomach clenched and he grabbed Thomas to keep from falling. His mouth opened, a squeaky sound coming from his throat as he came. Thomas stroked him through it until he weakly batted at his arm. Newt stood with his head back, panting hard. He hadn't had to breathe this hard since he'd been a Runner what seemed like a hundred years ago.

 

Thomas moved to hold Newt to the tree with his body. Face down in Newt's neck, he started laughing. “Good?”

 

“Oh, my God, Tommy...I can't do that again. You're crazy if...you....think...mmm...” Newt lost his train of thought when Thomas started sucking his neck again. He ran one hand through Thomas' hair, the other dropping down to squeeze at his ass.

 

“Not crazy to try, is it?” Thomas said.

 

“Down?” Newt asked. He was getting beyond the ability to keep standing even with most of his weight braced on the tree.

 

Thomas looked at the ground by the tree and it was all grass. He helped Newt to sit and then proceeded to pull his shoes and pants off. He kissed Newt again. “Want you...”

 

Newt moaned, thinking about how Thomas felt just thrusting against him. “You have to go...Frypan...they always send up too much oil. He puts it in little jars for...stuff.”

 

Thomas pulled back to look at him. “Stuff?”

 

Newt shifted his eyes so he wasn't looking at him. “Stuff. I mean, not that I have done stuff...but the other guys...”

 

Thomas surprised him with another peck on the lips. “You're blushing like crazy. Back in a sec.”

 

Newt watched him sprint away. He'd never seen the Greenie move so fast. And as soon as he was out of sight, Newt's nerves kicked in. He had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen. What was going to go where. But knowing didn't mean he wasn't terrified.

 

Newt sucked on his middle finger, slathering it with as much spit as he could. He threw a glance around to make sure he was completely alone and brought it down between his legs. He rubbed it over himself before trying to push it inside. It took more effort than he expected and it didn't really hurt. Didn't feel good, either.

 

It hit him hard that he might not like this. That even if it didn't hurt, he might not feel anything at all and where would that leave him? Thomas would feel good and that would make him happy, but still...

 

Newt's thoughts raced around his head while he tried reaching as far as he could inside himself. There, there was a little burning. Oh God, this was going to hurt and there was no way he could let Thomas do this to him even with how much Newt _knew_ Thomas wanted this. It wouldn't feel good. There was no way this would feel good.

 

Newt was starting to panic. Where could he go that he would never have to see Thomas again? The Glade was looking smaller than it had ever been as Newt began systematically cataloging every piece of shelter on the grounds. It would be a lot of work, but if he tried really hard, maybe he could manage seeing Thomas only once a day. And then he could avoid talking to him easily enough.

 

Yeah. The coward's way out it was.

 

Newt heard footsteps and it was Thomas. Thomas' eyes went from Newt's – Newt's face already burning with the need to escape – to where his finger was still inside himself and back. Newt knew he should remove his hand, pull on his clothes and run away as fast as his body could manage.

 

Maybe he could escape Thomas in the Maze.

 

The fact that that borderline insane thought had even occurred to him grounded Newt. He was being ridiculous. It wasn't like Thomas would force him to do anything he didn't want – or was terrified – to do. They could still be friends. And what Thomas did to him with his mouth...that was nice. Newt would be very willing to reciprocate just not anything that would involve that bottle of oil clenched in Thomas' right hand.

 

“Wha-” Thomas had to stop to cough, clearing his throat to try again. “What...what...what's, uh, what's going on here?”

 

Seeing Thomas flustered grounded Newt a little more. Newt carefully slid his finger back out and blindly wiped off any remaining spit on his pants. Keeping firm, yet awkward, eye contact with Thomas while he did it. “Yeah...uhm...I, uh...well, you seemed to be taking a long time, so I just, uh...”

 

Thomas' face fell. When he spoke, the words were flat. “You're freaking out.”

 

“No! What? No! I uh...just...uh...” When Newt descended into just a bunch of garbled sounds that weren't really words, Thomas dragged himself over to the tree and plopped on the grass beside him.

 

“It's okay...if you don't want to. I understand.”

 

Newt could tell that he did. In those few words, Newt heard that Thomas had thought about it the way he thought about everything and came to the same sort of conclusion. As attractive as dreams could make things, the reality could be a complete disaster.

 

Could be. That didn't mean that it _would_ be. There was only one real way to find out and when Thomas took his hand, threading their fingers together, Newt knew he was willing to find out.

 

Newt turned and sought out Thomas' lips. Thomas was completely unresponsive for the first few beats. When he relaxed into the kiss, Newt blindly found the hand still holding the little jar and picked it up. Against Thomas' mouth, he said, “When you touched me, it felt better than when I did it. Maybe this is like that, too.”

 

“You're sure?” Thomas' eyes bounced between both of Newt's, looking for the truth there. “Really sure?”

 

Newt swallowed and moved to where he could throw one leg over Thomas', straddling him with his legs spread. He kissed Thomas again and Thomas gave a nervous laugh. “Okay.”

 

Thomas unscrewed the lid and dipped his fingers into the oil. Newt watched him, a million thoughts flitting by. The one that he let catch his attention was how difficult this would be to clean up. There was potential for some real mess here.

 

Thomas' hand disappeared behind Newt and he said, “I'm going to touch you.”

 

Newt hung his head, finding it easier to stare at Thomas' chest than it was to look into his eyes right then. He wondered how it was that Thomas was still completely dressed from his shirt down to his shoes while Newt had been buck almost this whole time.

 

Thomas did the exact same thing Newt had, rubbing the oil over him, and yet it felt so different. It sent a shiver through him that was far from bad. His cock even managed to take an interest and Thomas had barely touched him. Pressure and Thomas' finger slipped inside easier than Newt's had.

 

Thomas froze at his small gasp. “Okay?”

 

Newt's eyes slipped shut. He nodded and then felt Thomas' lips on his own. They kissed for a minute before more of Thomas' finger entered him. He slipped it almost all the way out and then back in. There was a low groan in Thomas' throat and Newt suddenly wanted to make Thomas feel as crazy as he'd been.

 

Newt experimentally squeezed his muscles and was rewarded with an actual moan from Thomas. The knowledge that he could actually have some control like this felt good. Newt inched further up Thomas' body, draping his arms over his shoulders so they could be even closer. Thomas added a second and Newt buried his face on his own arm. It hurt a little more than one, but with the oil, at least the way was easier.

 

“Can you at least tell me if it feels good or not?” Thomas whispered in his ear.

 

Newt swallowed. “It's okay. Doesn't really hurt...”

 

Thomas wiggled his fingers and they bumped against something that sent shocks of pleasure through Newt. Newt jumped, squeezing Thomas with both his arms and his insides. Thomas stilled. “Okay?”

 

“That. Again.” Newt whispered. He didn't know what that was, but he definitely wanted to feel it again.

 

“What?”

 

“That.” Newt burrowed his face down to kiss Thomas' neck. “Whatever you just did.”

 

“Why?”

 

Newt could almost hear the smile in Thomas' voice. He opened his mouth and bit down on a bit of Thomas' flesh. In retaliation, Thomas shoved his fingers in hard and they managed to hit that place dead on.

 

Every muscle in Newt's body tensed and he let out a pitiful moan into Thomas' neck. So Thomas did it again and again and Newt realized his cock was hard again. Thomas pulled his fingers almost out and Newt's body followed them, trying to keep them inside. When they went in, a third went with them.

 

“Tommy...” Newt moaned. He felt like his body was going out of his control.

 

“I promised one more, didn't I? I owe you.”

 

“Please...” Newt pulled back enough to look at him. “We're even. I...I want to feel you.”

 

Newt moved back and Thomas pulled his fingers away. First, Newt pulled Thomas' shirt up and off. Then he worked on his pants. He had to get off Thomas to get his shoes and the pants the rest of the way. He wanted Thomas to be wearing just as little as him. When he was, Newt crawled back into Thomas' lap.

 

“Like this?” Thomas asked, hands going up to hold and stroke Newt's hips.

 

Newt nodded. He kissed Thomas while reaching out to get some of the oil on his fingers. He reached down to rub it all over Thomas' cock. Thomas moaned, his hips moving to show how excited he was about what was coming.

 

Newt just stroked him for a couple minutes, watching Thomas' face. He was still scared and his insides were still moving like they were full of worms, but this was Thomas. Thomas made him feel good and he wanted him to feel good, too.

 

When he was ready, Newt held Thomas' cock straight up and Thomas guided his hips so that he could slide down. Newt moved slow and Thomas held himself as still as he could, and it still seemed too fast that Thomas was all the way inside him.

 

Newt sat completely still. His mouth hung open a little so he could breathe. Thomas lifted one hand from his hips to stroke and slide over Newt's stomach, chest, and back down. Again Newt thought _'this is Thomas'_ and something clicked.

 

Newt opened his eyes. Thomas was watching him with all the attention in the world while his hand kept lazily mapping his torso. He looked like he could do this forever. Just this. Just sitting here connected. Really, the only thing that betrayed how hard of a time he was having forcing himself still was his bottom lip pinched between his teeth.

 

Newt's hands had been sitting limp on his thighs while he adjusted to this new. When he raised them to Thomas's shoulders, they were shaking. Thomas' eyes were questions that Newt answered with his lips. He had to pull himself forward to kiss Thomas and that pulled him off Thomas' cock some. Thomas hips followed him to stay inside and when the kiss landed, they bumped Newt's ass.

 

“Oh.” Newt stuttered out.

 

Against his lips, Thomas asked, “Okay?”

 

“Tommy...” Newt moaned, lifting himself so that Thomas' cock slid most of the way out.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Newt let himself slide down so that he was full of Thomas once more. “Ah...”

 

Thomas' eyes shut and Newt did it again. “You feel so good, Newt.”

 

Newt leaned back, putting his hands on Thomas' legs and Thomas shifted inside him. Newt froze, mouth open as the new angle put Thomas pressing on that place. He ground on Thomas and moaned louder. Thomas managed to get enough space to give a short thrust into him.

 

The extra burst of pleasure surprised Newt and his hands slipped. The world was a rush of color as he fell back on Thomas' legs. Thomas slipped out of him and there was a beat of silence before Newt heard it.

 

Thomas was laughing.

 

Newt covered his face with his hands and rolled off of Thomas, curling into a ball. He felt Thomas' hands on his legs. Despite the thick, viscous shame spreading through his body, Newt let him pull his legs straight. Thomas moved him onto his back, legs spread so he could kneel between them. Newt kept his hands on his face until Thomas forcefully pulled them away, following it with a kiss.

 

There was still laughter in his eyes when he asked, “Okay?”

 

All Newt could say was, “I fell.”

 

Thomas chuckled. “You did. Try again?”

 

A small smile pulled Newt's face. He lifted his legs, wrapping them around Thomas. “Maybe you'll have better luck.”

 

Thomas bounced his lips off Newt's before sitting up enough to be able to guide his cock inside. He was watching it disappear inside Newt, so Newt watched, too. When he was almost all the way, Newt's head rolled back. Thomas gave him a second before pulling back. He thrust in and Newt swore he could feel it throughout his body.

 

Newt dropped off his elbows to lie flat on the grass. Thomas moved faster and Newt knew he was getting closer. Newt's cock had definitely come back after the shame-flagging. He reached down and stroked fast enough that he hoped to catch up with Thomas. Thomas bent down to kiss him and had the same idea. His hand wrapped around Newt's for a couple strokes before he pulled Newt's hand away.

 

“Never gonna leave you hanging again,” Thomas panted.

 

Newt wrapped his arms around him as Thomas' thrusts became erratic, moving so fast Newt could hardly tell one from the next. All he knew was that Thomas had found that place again and it didn't seem he was going to settle for hitting anything but.

 

Warmth rushed through Newt as he came. Thomas' final thrusts were hard, his cock meaning to dig all the way to Newt's core. Newt had one more spurt feeling Thomas' everything coming out inside him.

 

They rest panting together until Thomas' cock had softened enough to come out on its own. Newt moaned at the loss and Thomas kissed him. It was soft and exploratory and again reminded Newt of that first kiss they didn't have.

 

Then he supposed that as long as it did happen, it didn't really matter when it happened.

 

Thomas shifted to press little kisses over the front of Newt's throat. It tickled a little and Newt laughed softly. “So...were the dreams better than that?”

 

“Not even close.” Thomas moved further down and Newt realized what he was going to do right before Thomas did it. Thomas stuck out his tongue and licked through one of the white trails on Newt's stomach.

 

Newt's stomach flipped and he moaned. “Tommy...don't. I don't think I can do it again.”

 

“But I make you want to?” Thomas grinned up at him.

 

Newt nodded. “So much. Again and again and again. But not now. Not right now.”

 

Thomas shrugged. “I am a little tired. Do you think anyone's looking for us?”

 

Newt shook his head as Thomas moved to grab something to clean them both up. “Not sure I care. Things will get done without me.”

 

Thomas helped Newt with his pants before pulling his own up, leaving them undone. He lay down next to Newt, one arm thrown over him. “What if the Glade falls apart because you spent one day lying around the Deadheads with me?”

 

“Then the Glade falls apart. Right now I don't care.” Newt was starting to drift and it was possible he might just fall asleep right here, the warmth of what they'd just done still seeping through his body. Provided Thomas could figure out how to shut his mouth.

 

“What if Alby – ”

 

“Jesus, Greenie! Can't you go five seconds without your bloody questions?!”

 

Thomas was quiet for exactly four seconds. Newt knew because he counted. “No?”

 

Newt laughed and punched him in the side. He shook his head. “Can't even hold out to five.”

 

“Maybe if you ask really, really nice...I'll try.”

 

Newt grinned at him before pulling him up into a kiss. “Please... _please_...shut your shuckhole for a few minutes so I can get some much needed rest. Not all of us can sleep as _deep_ as others.”

 

“I'll just have to make sure to take care of you before I go to sleep, then.”

 

Both his words and the tone in his voice sent a thrill through Newt. It definitely wasn't a bad feeling. Newt took Thomas' hand and rolled onto his side, pulling Thomas up behind him. The feel of Thomas' lips on his neck and shoulders made him squirm. “Tommy?”

 

Thomas kept up what he was doing. Tired as he was, Newt felt his body responding to the kisses. “Tommy, what are you doing?”

 

“I still owe you one more...” Thomas freed his hand from where Newt had it hugged to his chest. He slid it down Newt's stomach where it jumped to gently cup the growing bulge below.

 

“Tommy, you don't have to...you've apologized plenty.”

 

Thomas shifted and then Newt felt teeth dragging soft over his ear. “I want to.”

 

Newt pushed back into Thomas. He reached down and got his pants undone in record time. “Okay.”

 

Thomas wormed his hand inside to pull Newt out, his mouth working on Newt's neck constantly. His hand slid over Newt. Newt thrust into his hold, reaching down to grab Thomas' hip and keeping him tight to his back. “Ah...Tommy...”

 

“Yeah, let me hear you. How's it feel?” Thomas whispered in his ear.

 

“...good...feels so good...”

 

“Better than when you did it yourself?” Thomas squeezed him and Newt squeaked.

 

“Yeah...ah...of course.”

 

Thomas rocked into him from behind and Newt felt the familiar feeling of him hard. “Better than my mouth on you?”

 

“...can't stop...questions...can you?”

 

Thomas slipped his hand off Newt's cock completely. He brought it up to Newt's stomach. Suddenly the gentle thrusts became harder, Thomas using his hold on Newt to guide him. “Is it better than this? Better than what we just did?”

 

“Ah!...Tommy...Tommy, please...” Newt tore at his pants, rolling up onto his knees to be able to push them down as far as he could.

 

Thomas stayed laying on his side, eyes roving over Newt's skin. Newt turned his head to look at him. His face was flushed and he felt like the pounding of his heart might accidentally pop his dick right off if Thomas didn't do something right _now._ “Tommy.”

 

Thomas got to his knees, shoving his pants down he same. The jar wasn't far away and Thomas slathered more on himself. He bent down to bite at Newt's back and Newt shivered, wiggling his hips. “ _Tommy_.”

 

“If I come, I still owe you one. You know that, right?”

 

Newt moaned. “Don't care. Just...stop with the questions and – oh...”

 

Newt's eyes slipped shut with the feel of Thomas filling him again. He stretched out his arms and gripped handfuls of the grass. Unlike before, once Newt nodded, Thomas started out hard and fast to send Newt on the way to losing his mind.

 

Newt stared at the ground under him, unable to control even one of the sounds coming out of his mouth. Each one seemed to spur Thomas on. Harder, faster, and there was Thomas' hand on his cock. This time it was less of a rising warmth and more of a white-hot blast that took Newt's mind out of his body. While he was wrapped up in that, Thomas' thrusts became erratic as he slammed his orgasm into Newt.

 

Thomas draped himself over Newt. He kissed the back of his neck and Newt pushed up, turning his head so Thomas could kiss him. Thomas stayed over him – and inside of him – as long as he could again and it struck Newt as incredibly possessive. When he finally did fall to the ground beside him, Thomas laughed.

 

“I think I love you. You...me?”

 

Newt couldn't help but smile at the question. Always managed to make a question. Newt let his body sink down flat so his stomach was on the grass. He nodded with his head pillowed on his arms to look at Thomas. “Yeah, Tommy, yeah.”

 


End file.
